The present invention relates to cancer detection and, more particularly, to a method of detecting the risk of acquiring cancer.
Cancer, known medically as malignant neoplasia, is a broad group of diseases involving unregulated cell growth. In cancer, cells divide and grow uncontrollably, forming malignant tumors, which may invade nearby parts of the body. The cancer may also spread to more distant parts of the body through the lymphatic system or bloodstream. Typically, if detected during the early stages, the cancer may be treatable. However, current forms of cancer detection and cancer risk detection are ineffective.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved method of detecting the risk of acquiring cancer.